O'Neil
O'Neil is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. O'Neil was one of Daniel Weaver's trusted fighters. Story Season 1 "Live and Learn" After the retreat from Boston, O'Neil is assigned to the 2nd Mass, and can be seen carrying a gun on the road while travelling with the 2nd Mass. "The Armory" When Hal arrives back from being held hostage by Pope and his gang, Weaver calls to him and Schlatter, and orders them and Anne to wake the civilians and get them ready to leave in 20 minutes. "Prisoner of War" When Porter arrives to there new camp at the school, O'Neil is one of the trusted soldiers that listen to it, and later is sent in groups of 3-4 to find supplies. "Grace" O'Neil armed with a gun escorts the caged skitter, and shocks it with a prod to get the skitter in the main jailed cage. He later comes back from his supply run with Schlatter, Maggie and another fighter, and it is mentioned by Maggie, that one of the fighter jocks found a group of harnessed kid; and it is revealed that Weaver had them taking tabs on Maggie. Later that day, he walks into the schools gymnasium with Schlatter were they sit down and eat. "Silent Kill" When Harris is being attacked by a Skitter, O'Neil tries to help however could not provide any assistant. O'Neil is seen multiple times around the school. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" O'Neil can be seen setting up a sentry gun at the doors to the school, in order for protection when the said skitters and mechs were going to attack. Later when Jimmy arrives in the bus to take watch with Parker, he asks him if he'd like to pick up where O'Neil left off; and Jimmy remarks that O'Neil plays for crap. Later, he is helped by Tom fix the sentry that is set up at the entrance of the school. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" O'Neil is seen taking watch during the night outside the school, when Tom Mason and Dai leave. He later attends Mike Thompson's funeral. "What Hides Beneath" O'Neil witnesses the mech part shoot through the classroom wall. Later sends himself to Anne to be checked out, as of an injury. Anne tells O'Neil that it may sound like a joke, but take two of the given pills and see her again in the morning. "Mutiny" O'Neil walks up to Tom and informs him that Weaver wants to see him in CP. O'Neil listens to Weavers plan about attacking the tower, and the next day helps John Pope make the mech bullets. O'Neil later volunteers as one of the 50 fighters to go and attack the Boston tower, and is later seen speaking to Tom outside the school before leaving in the convoy. "Eight Hours" When Weaver instructs the fighters what to do on the road, O'Neil can be seen and joins one of the four squads to plant the bomb. O'Neil joins squad two which is instructed to attack the east leg. It is assumed that he was killed by the mechs, as Hal said he saw mech fire and thinks the other teams are gone. Appearances Gallery Schlatter-O'Neil.jpg O'Neil1x02.jpg O'Neil.PNG fighters1x03.PNG Schlatter&O'Neil.PNG O'Neil-HarrisDeath.PNG Fighters-S1.PNG Anne-O'Neil.PNG Tom-O'Neil.PNG O'NeilEp9.PNG Category:Fighter Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Season 1 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Militia